


The Confession

by CalamariMelon



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity is baby, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Comedy, Developing Relationship, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gay Panic, Girls Kissing, I LOVE HER SO MUCH, Kissing, Love Confessions, Luz is a usless bisexual, Romantic Comedy, Useless Lesbians, just...GAY, precious baps, she's a bisexual disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalamariMelon/pseuds/CalamariMelon
Summary: This is for Lumity Week 2020! Day 3!Luz takes it upon herself to finally tell Amity exactly how she feels after a pep talk from Eda! However, Luz is nervous, and sometimes her words don't come out right, or they just don't come out at all.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Everyone
Comments: 12
Kudos: 249





	The Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! For Lumity Week 2020! I'm enjoying this already! Along with this work, I drew some art! Hopefully I can put it in here somewhere, but if not, you can find it on my Instagram, Twitter, and/or Tumblr! All of them are calamarimelon! 
> 
> Hope ya enjoy the gaaayyysssss! uwu

Luz had been up all night. All night. Fighting with her thoughts and emotions combatively. It is not like she spent her entire day at Hexside side-glancing the green-haired witch, barely even talking to her as much as she used to. And with Luz’s extroverted and talkative nature, especially when it came to this certain green-haired witch, that was odd.

Luz got up the next morning and was running on 4 hours of sleep total. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up, still exhausted but she shook it off and opened the door. The first one she saw awake was King, he was sitting on the couch flipping through the shows on the small crystal sphere. The night before, he had been pestering Luz to show him any shows that she was interested in, because he, himself, the little demon, had become infatuated by Luz’s interests when it came to pop culture.

“Good morning, King!” Luz said with a yawn. She stretched and then smiled at the small demon. “Where’s Eda?”

“She’ll be down soon, apparently she doesn’t appreciate the shows that we like!” King said angrily.

“Why do you say that?”

“I showed them to her yesterday, got 2 minutes in and let’s just say, something and/or someone was literally thrown out of the door to her room-“

Luz chuckled. “Huh. Well! Not everyone can appreciate,” she paused for dramatic effect, striking a pose in the process. “’Bleeding Hearts! The Epic Romance!’”

“Ughhh, don’t utter that name anymore, no one wants to watch that crap!” Eda’s voice echoed from the stairway, forcing King and Luz to turn to her. “I’d like to have a morning free of your tasteless Soap Operas. They reek of desperation, and cause me desperation.”

“Come one Eda, you watched it for 2 minutes!” King yelled.

“2 minutes was enough to make me throw up in my mouth.”

King sighed. “I’ll just take this far away then and watch it with Hooty! Sorry Luz!” he picked up the crystal ball and ran towards the door, where Hooty was definitely listening in.

“Oo, romantic stuff!” Hooty said, but King shushed him. “You will not ruin this Hooty.” King closed the door and proceeded to watch outside. Eda shrugged and then sat down on the couch.

Eda took one look at Luz and noticed she was still in her nightwear and was inadvertently sitting on the edge of the couch like she had nowhere to go. Eda raised an eyebrow. “Why aren’t you getting ready to go to Hexside? You’ve been excited every morning up until today.”

Luz hopped in bewilderment. “Oh y-yeah yeah yeah!” she stuttered. “Just, you know, chilling! Trying the ‘Eda way!’” Luz chuckled nervously, her hand motions indicating how anxious she was. “Then maybe I wouldn’t be stressed with all the uh- homework- and spells and stuff.”

“Mm hm.”

There was no homework given to new students during the first week. Eda knew this for a fact. She eyed Luz and then gave her a smirk. “Kid, I know I’ve only known you for like a few weeks, but I know you. And you’re a horrible liar.”

“Psshhh. What? I’m a great liar.”

“And now you’re admitting that you lied.”

“What? No- I- I’m just! It’s- Now…Now I’m confused.”

Eda scooted closer to Luz. “I could just use a truth spell on you and make you tell me what’s really going on.”

“Okay okay okay! I have a crush on Amity and I don’t know how to tell her, cause I’m pretty sure she’ll be mad and don’t even know if she feels the same way but I really really like her cause she’s cool and cute and kind at times and just-“

“Woah, woah! You have a crush on someone already?” Eda snorted. “You’re turning out to be like me.”

Luz froze for a quick second and whispered, “Why do you sound like my mom…?”

“Kid, if you needed advice you could have just asked.”

“I knowwwwww.”

“See,” Eda stood up in front of Luz, her smile as smirky and slightly condescending but friendly as usual. She laid her hands on Luz’s shoulders and took a deep breath. Ready to lecture. “The key to telling someone how you feel is to just outright say it. But only when the time is right.”

“I mean, the right time can be any time!”

“Come on, I know what I’m talking about, I’ve been through all of this, just bear with me. Most likely, she might ask _why_ you like her. You don’t have to tell her the reasons but, it makes it juicier…more romantic or whatever.”

“Eda, just 10 minutes ago you were going on about how you don’t like romance junk, Aww, I bet you really do like it! … You know you like it-“ Luz chuckled and teased.

Eda groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. She loved Luz but she was just as attentive as King. “Do you want this advice, or do you want to go however many months with not being able to talk to this girl?”

“Sorry sorry. Continue.”

“Just…” Eda exhaled and then hesitated with her next sentence. “Just tell her exactly how you feel, don’t leave out anything and be gentle about it. If she likes you back, cool. Good for you. If she doesn’t, that’s just how it is. Maybe you both were not meant for each other and you both would be best as friends. That’s how the universe works sometimes kid.”

Luz nodded her head slowly, feeling slightly reassured but at the same time, worried.

“But you’ve got this.”

“Thanks Eda.” Luz smiled at the older witch and then went in for a hug.

“I still don’t understand what this is.” Eda patted Luz on the head instead.

~

Luz was violently shaking as she walked to Hexside, and she was trying her best to stop herself, but she was nervous. She had a goal. She was sticking with it. _Tell Amity how you feel. Be honest. Like Eda said._

Luz walked directly into the building. She was fiddling with the straps of her bag, causing them to rip slightly at the edges and unravel. Luz eyed the floor and a bunch of thoughts came flooding into her head, building up in her subconscious and clouding her brain…it was too much for her to handle that morning, especially since she didn’t get much sleep for that exact reason. “Get yourself together Luz. Its not that hard. Eda said it would be fine. It’s all good. It’s all good. Just- oof!” Luz had been to busy talking to herself and glaring at the ground as she walked that she didn’t take into consideration that there were other people walking in the hallway. Hence, she bumped into someone.

That someone was Amity.

Well great!

Luz couldn’t tell if the author was being sarcastic or…

“Oh! Amity! H-Hi! Hello! Good morning! You look great! I mean- in your uniform! You always look great! I bet you look great in normal clothes! Oh, I mean- those are normal, why wouldn’t they be normal? Pssh. Anyway, you ready for class? You’re always ready for class, that’s just how you are. Studious, smart, always…readdyyy.” Luz rocked back and forth on her heels. She looked away from Amity and realized she had been rambling. “Cramity.” She whispered to herself.

Amity gazed at Luz in confusion. “Are you okay, Luz? Is this one of these weird human things? Like, a type of greeting or-?”

“Oh, no. It’s not, just extra excited today ‘cause I’ll get to be in class with you!”

On the bright side, this entire time, Luz had been 100% honest.

“We’ve been in class together for almost a week now, and your just getting excited?”

“I- I mean, I’ve always been excited, I just didn’t show it…”

Amity hummed, “Well, let’s walk to class together then. We don’t want to be late.” Amity walked off, gesturing for Luz to follow. Luz hopped along beside her.

It was silent for a remainder of the walk. Luz didn’t like that, it felt awkward. Amity wasn’t super talkative, but from Luz’s perspective, it looked like she was thinking about something herself. Like she was focused on a certain thought in her head. Luz could definitely relate.

“Uh-“

“Huh? Did you say something?” Amity said, for some reason, pretty expeditiously. She turned, her hair slightly gracing across her face. Luz melted at the sight of her golden eyes.

“Oh!” Luz exclaimed. “I uh- heheh.” _Just tell her Luz, you both are alone, it’s the perfect time. There may be no other opportunities! Just tell her._

Indeed, telling her was an option. But impulses said otherwise. Luz leaned in quickly, and her lips suddenly touched Amity’s. They were so soft and warm. The surprising thing was, was that Amity wasn’t pulling back, she was leaning into it.

Luz couldn’t be happier.

Even though this wasn’t really the plan.

Eventually, she pulled away slowly and gently to see Amity. Her entire face was blushed red, her eyes widened and her mouth slightly open. “I-“

Luz pulled her hood up over her head and tugged on the straps to hide her face. “Ughh, I’m sorry Amity. I don’t know why I did that, I was just-“

Amity quickly placed a firm hand on Luz’s shoulder. “Luz, Luz! It’s okay!” she tried to gaze up at her face through the hoodie and give Luz a warm smile. But Luz didn’t notice. So she opened up Luz’s hoodie herself and gently forced the hood off. “Luz,”

“I feel the same way.”

“Y-you do?”

Amity nodded.

Luz couldn’t help but smile from ear to ear, her cheeks warming up to a hot blush.

… “Why didn’t you tell me?” Luz asked gently.

“Why didn’t you tell me, you goof!?”

“I was planning too! It just…took a while. I had to get advice from Eda and everything…I was just worried you wouldn’t feel the same, or you would be mad, or you would-“

“Luuuzzz.”

She had been rambling again. “Sorry. Sorry.”

“Luz.” Amity took a deep breath and then exhaled. She looked up at Luz and took both of her hands. “You are one of the sweetest and most loyal people I have ever met. I had it all wrong about you in the beginning. I guess I- never really took the change to know you. I don’t really give people second chances…but…you do. I can learn from that. You’re understanding, your supportive, and- ugh…It’s too early for,” she chuckled. “Words.”

Luz chuckled along with her. “You’re right.”

“I know sometimes I can be a bit harsh, bossy… I just know I’m not the best person. But you stuck with me. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

They stood there for a bit, not doing much, just idly staring at one another, not sure of what to say or do next. It wasn’t awkward however, it was comforting. A nice comforting and warm feeling.

“Oh, uh! We should head to class. I don’t want you to be late.” Luz said as she fixed her bag on her back.

“Y-yeah. We should. Come on.” Amity and Luz walked to class together, hand in hand. Silent. Not saying another word. The hallway was pretty empty, so they knew they were going to be late and they were.

But for the first time, to Amity, it was worth it.


End file.
